catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
SunClan
SunClan is one of the four wild Clans that live in the forest. SunClan's territory is in a part of the forest where there is little undergrowth, and tall trees are scattered around. SunClan cats are good at climbing trees and stalking prey in the dark. Some prey that lives in SunClan territory are species of birds, squirrels, mice and voles near the river. SunClan's neighboring Clans are MistClan and NightClan. SunClan is known for being very loyal and noble, but also a bit touchy and guarded when around cats from other Clans. Allegiances Leader: Cloudstar - long haired pure white tom with amber eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Deputy: Maplefrost - pale brown tom with a "frosty" white belly, darker paws, white muzzle and pale amber eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Dovepaw Medicine cat: Leaf-frost - light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Falconpaw Warriors: Snowgaze - very light gray she-cat with light blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Gorsepelt - dark brown tabby tom. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Robinpaw Dewdrop - gray tabby she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Snowstorm - silver tabby she cat with white spots like snow and ice-blue eyes. Role played by Snowstorm. Swiftflame - gray and black tom with amber eyes. Role played by Bracken. Apprentice, Emberpaw Speckleface - light brown she-cat with a white underbelly, tail tip, white speckles on her face, and amber eyes. Role played by Echoheart. Blizzardcloud - blue-gray she-cat with a light gray chest, muzzle and paws, and a black streak down her back; light blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Moonstrike - black and white tom with amazing green eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Owlflight - beautiful brown, ginger, and white she-cat. Role played by Nightfall. Mousenose - dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Foxpaw Darkcloud - black-and-white she-cat with one blue eye, and one green eye. Role played by Darkcloud. Darkpelt - dark blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Patchfeather - fluffy white she-cat with feathery calico patches and blue-green eyes. Role played by Ashshadow. Riverwing - golden furred tom with large blue eyes. Role played by Snowstorm. Apprentice, Tigerpaw Blossomdawn - long haired silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice, Icepaw Whiteblaze - fluffy white tom with blazing amber eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Ashpaw Frostflower - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Dovepelt - gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Crookedflame - broad shouldered gray-brown tom with dark, ocean colored eyes. Role played by Cinderwhiskers. Apprentices: Falconpaw - light brown tabby tom with white paws and underbelly. Role played by Snowstorm. Robinpaw - ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Adderpaw. Emberpaw - ginger she-cat with darker ginger flecks and amber eyes. Role played by Ashshadow. Foxpaw - reddish ginger she-cat with a black chest, black paws, black ears, and a black tail. Role played by Foxclaw. Tigerpaw - long-furred dark brown tabby tom with blue green eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Icepaw - long-haired white tom with icy blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Ashpaw - gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall Queens: Lightfoot - beautiful yellow-ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Kits: None 'Elders: ' Rosefur - long haired red-brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Runningstep - very old, brown tabby tom with scars on his muzzle and amber eyes. Role played by Icestorm. StarClan Cats Whitepoppy - killed by a fox while on patrol Falconheart - died of a serious case of Greencough Lilyflare - died of a mysterious sickness Ashclaw - crushed by a tree Willowpaw - hit by a monster Falconpaw - drowned in river Eaglepaw - killed by badger Places in Territory The River Clan Links Camp Warriors' Den Apprentices' Den Cloudstar's Den Medicine Cat's Den Nursery Elders' Den Hunting Grounds Training Grounds Category:SunClan Category:Allegiances